


On the Low (NICK AMARO)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by @/sergeantguapo: omg imagine being olivia’s new babysitter for some reason and uncle nick is helping babysit noah but when olivia comes home nick and the babysitter leave together because they’re fucking on the lowword count: 1167warnings: that thing where the babysitter invites the boyf over while the kid is asleep, mentions of sex





	

Noah was asleep and you were tangled with your boyfriend, slothfully making out with him, one hand threaded in his hair and the other dangling over the edge of the couch.

You were both almost asleep, but staying up to enjoy the pure comfort of having another person’s lips against yours.

“I should help you babysit more often,” Nick laughed, drawing away to press his lips against your shoulder, “It’s relaxing.” You sighed and nodded, letting your hand fall from his hair to run down Nick’s strong, bare back to lightly trace circles with your nail. Nick shivered and you felt him smile against your skin.

“Olivia might find out. How scandalous, her babysitter and her sergeant bedding each other!” You both laughed loudly before Nick pressed himself up, pressing a finger to his lips as your laughs turned to giggles. You both folded in on one another, getting even more tangled. “Do you want to come to my apartment when Olivia gets back? I’m sure we can sneak you out without her knowing. She goes to see Noah, first, and then talks to me.”

Your lascivious grin egged Nick on and he sucked a hickey into your bare shoulder, his hands travelling over your body as you smiled at the ceiling. You loved Nick, loved every inch of him, and you loved the way he could delicately run his fingers over your skin, tickling you in the best way. He sighed into yours skin and you felt his flushed skin, the way his muscles rippled, the way he moved above you as his lips found yours again. If you weren’t babysitting, if Noah wasn’t asleep in his room, you were sure that you would have let Nick go on instead of moving to kiss over his cheekbones.

You loved pressing kisses over Nick’s face because he had told you about the bruises that were once there, and you wanted to kiss them away. Eventually you both settled down, his body slotting over yours and pressing you into the cushions of Olivia’s couch as you both drifted off, caging each other’s bodies in your arms.

“Aren’t you cold?” You mumbled, just before you drifted off, but Nick shrugged.

“You’re warm enough for me,” He whispered, “And I’ll be warm later, when we go back to your place.” You laughed and reached for the afghan on the back of the couch, draping it over Nick’s body and adjusting it with your feet before settling back down against the pillow, pulling your boyfriend as close to you as you possible could.

Your bodies felt like they were made for the other’s because your limbs slotted together in just the right way and when you were on your way to sleep your breathing synced with Nick’s and everything felt okay. You fell asleep, baby monitor crackling near your head, and when you woke Nick was lifting himself off of you, groaning. “What’s wrong?” You asked, body following him, sitting up, “Is Noah okay?”

“Yeah,” He said gruffly, “Noah’s awake. I think he had a nightmare.” You watched him retreat to Noah’s room feeling grateful to have a moment to pull on your shirt before you followed. You had to stifle a laugh in your fist when you saw Noah curled up on Nick’s chest, the man’s legs and arms crooked off in odd ways in the boy’s toddler bed. You grinned and Nick shrugged, looking slightly in pain as Noah drifted back to sleep.

It was sure a sight, one that made your chest basically glow with love. If you ever decided to stay with Nick, to help with Zara and Gil, maybe some children of your own, you knew that NIck would be the most wonderful father. Even as you were watching him you could see why Zara and Gil loved him so much.

You moved to lay on the floor, bending only to press a warm kiss to Nick’s shoulder before you took his hand in yours and tried to sleep, exponentially colder than in the living room and a little uncomfortable on the floor. Before you knew it the door was opening and you jumped up, wide eyed and scared, but it was just Olivia entering Noah’s room, confused as to why her sergeant had her son sleeping on his chest.

You tried not wake either of them when you stuttered, “I can explain.” But Olivia just looked at you, raised her eyebrows, and laughed.

“I’ve known you and Amaro are together for months, now. I just didn’t expect him to help out with Noah when he was over.” You flushed up to your neck as Olivia moved past you, but you were relieved that you weren’t getting fired- or that Nick wasn’t getting fired, either. She picked up Noah and shook Nick’s shoulder while you let yourself out of the boy’s room. You held your boyfriend’s shirt in your hand, helping him dress when he found you in the living room, bleary eyes and flushing. He almost looked guilty but you kissed the thought from his head, leaving a note for Olivia, just telling her that you could pick up the pay for that night the next time you babysat. Nick looked dead on his feet and he was massaging his sore limbs as you called a taxi.

“Olivia’s known about us,” You told him in the cab, “Apparently for months.” He just snorted and shook his head, leaning on you.

“Fin probably figured it out and told her,” He smirked, “Fin is all-knowing.” You laughed and then paid the cabbie, lugging Nick’s sleep-heavy body out and onto the street. “I’m glad Olivia knows about us. I can put that picture of you on my desk, now.”

Your eyes widened and you slapped his arm, causing him to toss his head back and laugh as he worked to unlock your apartment door, “You better not! Olivia is my boss, too, Nick! If you have a picture of me in nothing but your t-shirt on your desk I could get fired.” He turned to kiss you, his vigor coming back now that he was alone with you again as Nick pulled off his shirt you made quick work of locking the door and shedding your shirt. He was grinning at you and boxing you into the door as you dodged his lips to suck on his neck, drawing a nice hum from deep in his chest. “How do you want it?” You asked, lips still on his skin, “Quick and dirty? Slow and lazy?” Nick laughed deep from his belly.

“Is that what sex is now? Can’t we just fuck and see what happens?” He grinned down on you and then kissed you, loving and deep. His body moved against yours, pressing you back into the door as he hitched your leg over his waist. “Let’s just fuck and see what happens.”

Breathless, you nodded as Nick sucked a hickey on your jaw, “Yeah, that sounds… _Good_.”


End file.
